


didn't see that coming

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Disaster Gays, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, joining an established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton accidentally confesses something to Dee and Remus but it turns better than expected.





	didn't see that coming

“I _LIKE_ THE BOTH OF YOU!”

Patton slaps his hand onto his mouth because that was definitely not what he planned to say to them; especially as his two friends are happily in a committed relationship with each other.

Remus and Dee look at each other in surprise.

A couple minutes pass with no one saying or doing anything.

“Uh, well I’m just gonna go and hopefully, we can all forget this happened,” says Patton before turning around and running off.

“Dee? Did that really happen and we said nothing in response?” asks a bewildered Remus.

“Fuck. This was the chance we were waiting for too,” replies Dee.

They share a look before running off in the same direction Patton ran, in hopes of finding him and telling him about their mutual feelings; preferably without their other friends around.

Remus could only imagine what his brother would have to say about this.

It didn’t take them long to find Patton as they’re more used to running for longer than Patton is.

“Patton! Wait!” yells Dee.

Remus takes more direct action by picking up his speed before grabbing Patton around the waist and pulling him towards him.

The sudden force from Remus’ grab brings Patton to a stop but the moment of his body and that of Remus’ when it collides into Patton’s back and sends them down to the ground – Patton faceplants with his glasses getting knocked off and landing somewhere from the action and Remus landing on top of Patton.

Dee sighs but can’t help the twitching of his lips at the sight of his loves. Then he jogs over and grabs Remus by the collar and yanks him up before helping Patton stand up and brush the dirt of off his face while Remus grabs his glasses.

Tilting his head to the side, Patton looks between Remus and Dee in confusion.

“Uh, what’s going on guys?” he asks.

“We, uh, have something we’ve been wanting to tell you but didn’t know how well it would go over until you made your little confession,” says Remus rubbing the back of his neck.

Dee sighs again.

“What Remus is trying to say is we don’t need to forget your confession happened because we _like_ you too, the way you _like _us,” he explains.

Patton blinks before a smile slowly blooms on his face causing Remus and Dee’s breaths to catch in their throats.

“Really?” he asks in a soft voice.

Remus smiles as he moves closer before taking Patton’s hand in his own.

“Really, sunshine.”

Patton stands up on his toes then places a soft kiss to Remus’ lips before turning and making grabby hands at Dee, who chuckles but walks over to them. Patton lets go of Remus’ hand so he can give a kiss to Dee.

“So, what now?” Patton asks.

“We would very much like to have a relationship with you, Patton.” answers Dee.

Patton squeals before tackle-hugging both of his boyfriends. Thankfully, between Remus and Dee, they keep them from ending up on the ground.

“What the hell is going on here??” exclaims a familiar voice.

Once again, Dee sighs.

The trio turn their heads and spot Roman, Virgil and Logan approaching them.

Of course, it was Virgil who asked the question.

“Remus and Dee are my boyfriends now!” answers Patton brightly.

Roman drops his coffee in shock as Virgil uses his shoulder to steady himself while Logan simply blinks at the trio.

Grinning at his brother and friends’ reactions, Remus wraps an arm around Patton’s waist then takes hold of Dee’s hand with his other one.

He smirks knowingly at Roman before letting his gaze wander over to Virgil and Logan then back to Roman who glares back at him.

Time for Roman to get his own love life in order.


End file.
